Helderheid van het licht
by Deliaflaminvaldez
Summary: Rahma adalah seorang murid SMA. Tiba-tiba dia terbangun di masa lalu. Tepatnya pada tahun 1878. Bagaimana Rahma menangani semua ini? (Kategori tidak ngaruh. Original Story. Ini cuma buat platform upload. Thanks)


Delia Sagitaningrum

XI IPS 1

Jumlah kata: 1.489

AN: Chapter ini ku publish dengan sepenuh hati ya. Mohon jangan maki. kritikan pembagun bisa jadi acuan masa depan. Karakter disini kecuali Kartini adalah milik saya.

**Helderheid van het licht**

Aku terduduk merenung, melihat beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Memang, sudah satu tahun sejak aku berada disini.

Aku menemukan sebuah keluarga yang baik padaku, mereka mau menampungku tanpa sepeser biaya pun. Masyarakat Indonesia memang ramah, bukanlah begitu? Aku dibesarkan oleh pak man dan mbok Suya. Mereka adalah rakyat biasa. Sepasang suami istri, yang juga keduanya memiliki pekerjaan sebagai pegawai rumah sakit. Pak Man menjadi sebuah tukang bersih-bersih, sementara itu mbok Suya sendiri menjadi bidan yang cukup terkenal pada waktu itu.

Kami hidup bertiga. Awalnya aku curiga dengan mereka, kenapa mereka punya 1 kamar kosong jika mereka cuma hidup berdua? Lagipula tidak mungkin kamar itu untuk tamu, mereka merupakan orang biasa pada masa pemerintahan Belanda.

Sebenarnya mereka adalah keturunan bangsawan, tetapi darah itu sudah jauh hilang diantara keturunan yang ada. Apalagi dari awal darah bangsawan itu bukan keturunan pertama, awal nenek moyang mereka adalah seorang dari sekian banyaknya anak perempuan di kerajaan. Ditambah kedatangan bangsa Belanda, yang pada saat itu begitu mengekang bangsa Indonesia.

Ternyata mereka mempunyai seorang anak. Tunggu, coret itu. Mereka sebelumnya mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki. Nama anak mereka adalah Yono, yang pada saat itu merupakan pegawai Belanda yang hilang entah kemana dan sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar. Pada saat menceritakan ini kepadaku, kedua mata orang tua asuhku begitu berlinang air mata, bayangan gelap begitu terpancar dari aura mereka. Dibuat tidak sudi lagi aku untuk bertanya tentang hal ini kepada mereka.

Aku teringat pada saat masih di bangku SMA. Terduduk bosan saat mendengar ajaran dari guru sejarah. Biasanya aku malah meletakkan kepalaku diantara kedua tangan dan malah tertidur dengan pulas, seperti tidak ada beban dan dosa.

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau aku akan berujung seperti ini?

Begini, namaku Rahma. Aku merupakan seorang pelajar yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bisa berada di tahun 1878, Jepara Jawa Tengah, yang pada itu tepat pada zaman pemerintahan Belanda.

Aku merupakan anak yang tergolong patuh terhadap orang tua. Kedua orang tuaku keras dalam mendidikku. Jadi aku mungkin merupakan orang yang memakai logika dalam semua perlakuan. Aku mempunyai 2 orang saudara perempuan, 1 kakak dan 1 adik. Gita dan Hani.

Entah bagaimana mereka sekarang. Aku sangatlah penasaran dengan kabar keluargaku. Bagaimana kabar mereka? Apakah ayah dan ibu masih langgeng? Apakah Hani masih cengeng? Apakah kak Gita masih suka membaca buku misteri? Yang pasti aku tidak akan pernah tahu.

Aku tiba - tiba tersadar dari renunganku. Ternyata hal ini disebabkan oleh mbok Suya yang sedang memanggilku dengan lantang dari kamar. Dengan sigap aku berdiri dari kursi, berjalan pelan sambil membalas panggilannya.

"Iya mbok?"

"Rahma, kamu jaga rumah ya. Mbok tiba-tiba ada urusan. Bangsawan sebelah sudah menunggu,"

"Memang ada apa mbok? Ada yang bisa Rahma bantu?"

"Tidak usah nak, mbok sekarang akan membantu kelahiran dari anak bupati Jepara, jadi mbok perlu hati-hati. Jangan sampai keluarga kita kena batunya."

"Iya mbok. Selamat jalan." Kataku sambil mencium tangannya. Mbok tersenyum padaku sambil mengelus rambutku. "Baik-baik dirumah ya nak." Sahutnya dengan senyum. Aku membalas senyumnya, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Mbok Suya.

Meskipun begitu, ada suatu hal yang selalu menjanggal di pikiranku. Apakah gerangan?

Aku mulai gelisah. Hal ini selalu mengganjal di pikiranku, apalagi tepat setelah mbok Suya pergi. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah ini yang disebut intuisi? Sebuah pemikiran dalam hati yang selalu menuntun kita dalam pilihan dan jalan hidup kita?

Kalau iya, berarti intuisi itu tidaklah berguna.

Menyampingkan hal ini, aku mulai beres-beres rumah untuk menghilangkan pikiran mengganggu ini.

Hari sudah mulai sore, dan mbok belum juga kembali. Aku mendengar ketokan dari luar. Berjalan dengan cepat, akhirnya aku sampai ke pintu. Aku membuka langsung pintu itu, ternyata bukan mbok Suya, melainkan pak Man.

Begitu melihat wajahku, pak Man langsung khawatir. Ia masuk dan menuntunku ke ruang tamu. Setelah aku sudah duduk, ia segera membuatkanku teh hangat. Setelah itu, dia duduk di depanku.

"Ada apa nak?" Mulainya.

"Mbok belum pulang dari tadi siang, sementara itu hari sudah sore pak, aku khawatir." Jawabku dengan nada cemas.

Pak man mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ya mungkin mbok pekerjaannya sedang dalam keaadaan susah." Ia mengangguk dengan pasti. Pak Man seperti menyadarkan dirinya. "Memangnya siapa pelanggan mbok sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hari.

"... bupati Jepara, pak." Pak Man seketika seperti boneka tuntun yang para tali pengontrolnya diputus. "Benar nak? Apa boleh buat. Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk mbok saja. Semoga kelahiran anak dari istri bupati Jepara berjalan normal." Jawabnya dengan pasrah.

Tiba-tiba ada ketukan pintu dari luar. Aku dan pak Man pun sama-sama berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke pintu, kita yang sedang cemas pada saat itu dipenuhi harapan bahwa di sisi lain pintu itu adalah mbok Suya.

Dan benar, pada saat pintu dibuka mbok Suya lah yang masuk ke rumah. Kami berdua pun menghela nafas dengan lega. Alhamdulillah mbok sampai rumah dengan selamat, batinku.

Setelah bercakap-cakap, akupun segera memasak makan malam. Hari ini kuberi bumbu ekstra untuk merayakan kembalinya mbok dengan selamat. Setelah itupun makanan dihidangkan, dan kita pun makan bersama.

Mbok Suya dan Pak Man bercakap-cakap pada saat makan, sementara itu aku hanya diam dan memilih untuk menyortir pikiranku lagi. Hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku itu kembali lagi, sekarang lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Iya, putra dari si pangeran Tjondronegoro." Adalah hal yang kudengar saat aku kembali ke alam sadar. Apa? Kenapa aku seperti pernah mengenal nama itu? Apakah aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya? Ah tidak mungkin. Setidaknya... tidak di masa ini.

Sepertinya aku tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata-kata itu karena setelahnya mbok menjawab " Iya, kan yang melahirkan itu adalah istri sang R.M. Sosroningrat, bupati kita." Otakku terasa berdenyut kencang, tanda-tanda migrain akan datang.

Tunggu..."Siapa nama anak itu?" Kataku dengan kosong. Jika benar dia maka... " Namanya Kartini, nak. Kenapa? Rahma?" Tanya pak Man khawatir.

Ternyata selama ini aku bernafas dengan keras. Layaknya orang yang habis marathon 5 KM melintasi kota. Pastinya aku sangat terlihat pucat sekarang.

"Permisi, aku... ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan. Terimakasih untuk makanan nya." Kataku seraya berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan untuk kembali ke kamarku.

Kartini? Raden Ajeng Kartini? SANG KARTINI?!!

Ternyata itu yang selama ini menjanggal di pikiranku. Lalu sebuah pikiran melintas di hadapanku 'wait, jadi ini ceritanya aku lebih tua dari kartini?!'

11 tahun pun telah berlalu semenjak kelahiran Kartini. Bisa kubilang, ini sebuah pengalaman yang menakjubkan. Sebagai rakyat Indonesia, Kartini merupakan idola setiap anak perempuan semenjak ia kecil. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang Kartini?Kartini, yang bercita-cita untuk melepaskan kaum perempuan dari diskriminasi yang sudah membudaya pada zamannya.

Kepintaranku dalam berbagai bidang membuatku menjadi salah satu guru di E.L.S. (Europese Lagere School)

Pada suatu itu aku melihat Kartini merenung melihat keluar jendela kelas. Aku tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Wat zie je?"

'Apa yang kamu lihat?'

**(Ganti Point of View (Pandangan Kartini))**

Aku terduduk merenung. Melihat cerahnya pagi menjelang siang, kontras sekali dengan keadaan dibawahnya. Banyak anak-anak seumurku yang berlarian, bukan untuk bermain, tapi untuk mencari nafkah. Miris sekali mereka. Apakah mereka ingin melakukan hal itu? Mencari nafkah, yang harusnya menjadi tanggung jawab orang tua mereka? Tentu saja tidak.

Disini, aku duduk penuh kemewahan bagai burung yang dirantai kakinya. Sungguh, kebebasan adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Kita hanyalah serigala berkulit domba, yang akan diberi makan oleh para pengembala. Tunduk dengan semua aturan. Dan yang meninggalkan kulitnya? Binasalah serigala itu.

Suara teriakan membangunkan diriku dari renungan. Aku melihat kebawah dari jendela sekolahku. Disana aku melihat seorang wanita tua yang akan ditembak oleh tentara Belanda. Aku terpaku. Benar benar tidak berdaya diriku melihatnya.

Guruku menghampiriku dan bertanya,

"Wat zie je?"

'Apa yang kamu lihat?'

Apa yang aku lihat? Aku melihat masa depan para wanita itu. Masa depan semua anak yang sekarang sedang bersusah payah hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuap makanan. Masa depan kita sebagai rakyat Indonesia secara keseluruhan.

Aku sebagai bangsawan harusnya bergerak. Lalu buat apa semua ilmu yang kudapat jika nantinya tidak ada yang diuntungkan dari ilmu ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa dilahirkan di Belanda? Dimana wanita mempunyai hak lebih banyak. Karena wanita yang dilahirkan di Indonesia pada masa ini hampir tidak punya hak sama sekali.

Aku sebagai wanita juga diperlakukan berbeda dengan kenalan ku yang lain. Aku tidak bisa menyebut mereka teman. Karena mereka cuma itu, kenalan. Aku tidak punya rasa hormat kepada seseorang yang mendiskriminasi perempuan.

Tidak bebas menentukan pilihan bahkan merasa tidak mempunyai pilihan sama sekali karena dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita, juga selalu diperlakukan beda dengan saudara maupun kenalanku yang pria, serta perasaan iri dengan kebebasan wanita - wanita Belanda membuatku jengkel.

Kenapa kita harus berbeda? Toh kita kan juga manusia. Apakah wanita berbeda dengan para pria? Apakah kita lebih inferior daripada mereka? Apakah harga diri kita diatur dari kemampuan kita untuk menjadi cantik dan memiliki banyak anak?

Kenapa aku hanya diam disini? Aku masih belum bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku, yang masih duduk menatap nasib wanita tua itu.

Dia tersenyum padaku. Seraya matanya berkata, "semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan pada saat ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir, aku akhirnya berpaling dari jendela sekolah.

Aku R. A. Kartini bersumpah kepada kalian semua. Aku akan memperjuangkan nasib para wanita, bagaimanapun caranya. Biarkan burung ini terbang bebas menikmati angkasa luas, tanpa takut tertembak oleh para pemburu.

'Apa yang kamu lihat?'

"Helderheid van het licht"

'Terangnya cahaya'


End file.
